Jason borrowed money from his parents to buy a new surfboard. His parents have agreed to let him work off his debt by babysitting under the following conditions: his first hour of babysitting is worth $\$1$, the second hour worth $\$2$, the third hour $\$3$, the fourth hour $\$4$, the fifth hour $\$5$, the sixth hour $\$6$, the seventh hour $\$1$, the eighth hour $\$2$, etc. If he repays his debt by babysitting for 39 hours, how many dollars did he borrow?
Answer: Every $6$ hours, Jason earns $1+2+3+4+5+6=\$21$. Since $39=6(6)+3$, he earns $6\cdot 21=\$126$ from $36$ hours, and in the next $3$ hours, he earns $1+2+3=\$6$. So he borrowed $126+6=\boxed{\$132}$.